1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to linear air diffusers and more particularly, to ceiling and wall clips for supporting a linear and modular air bar that serves to diffuse air in a selected pattern from the ceiling or wall plenum of a structure. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the ceiling clips are shaped to engage and mount on the ceiling and on a modular air bar characterized by a pair of vertically-spaced deflectors connected by spacers at each end, which spacers slidably contain a pair of pattern controllers that extend along the length of the deflectors. The deflectors are fitted with oppositely-disposed, curved air channels which terminate at a common air slot, in order to receive air from the plenum and direct the air according to the position of the slidably mounted pattern controllers, into a room of the structure. Spaced connector flanges are provided on each side of the air bar to receive the ceiling clips and mount the air bar on the ceiling or wall of a structure. In a second embodiment, both ceiling and wall clips are used to mount an air bar to the ceiling and wall of a structure under circumstances where the air bar is located in the ceiling adjacent to a wall.
The use of suspended ceilings which extend downwardly from the permanent ceiling or roof of a building or structure has become widespread and esthetic considerations require that lighting fixtures, air conditioning outlets and like equipment and accessories be flush-mounted with the suspended ceiling. The space between the suspended and permanent ceiling is known as a "plenum" and usually receives air conditioning ducts, cables, piping and similar equipment. This type of construction permits numerous air handling problems, particularly in large structures, since changes in the number and location of personnel occupying such structures often require frequent and extensive adjustment of the air distribution mechanism, in order to effectively provide suitable air handling and conditioning. The older diffusion outlets which extend below the plane of a suspended ceiling are not normally used in modern construction designs and these older fixtures usually require highly specialized and sometimes expensive extrusions which greatly increase the cost of the air conditioning installation.
Suspended ceiling-integrated air distribution systems require the following components: a plenum, an air chamber or chambers which are designed to collect air from a source of supply; an air diffuser assembly to distribute the air to a designated room or rooms in the structure; a support system for mounting the air diffuser assembly in communication with the plenum; and a return air system for returning the air from the room or rooms to the source of supply. This application details shaped ceiling and wall clips for mounting air diffusion units such as the modular air bar detailed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,157, which issued on Sep. 26, 1989.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many of the structures which have been proposed and used for air handling and distribution systems in connection with suspended ceilings, suffer from a common disadvantage, in that they must be assembled and supported at the suspended ceiling level. This method of assembly is difficult and usually results in a very high, and sometimes prohibitive, labor cost.
While the various air diffusing and suspension and mounting systems disclosed in the prior art detail apparatus for creating a diffused air flow which operate successfully in many applications, there are some instances where mounting the unit in a way or ceiling to facilitate a more focused air flow, as well as multiple streams of air from a single diffuser, are highly desirable. This is particularly true for air handling and conditioning systems that must operate in a structure characterized by a non-homogeneous temperature, such as a room that contains large glass windows which are exposed to either a significantly hotter or colder external environment. These windows tend to be highly conductive and due to the extreme temperature gradient, may cause rapid alteration of the temperature and character of diffused air flow, thus preventing the room from attaining a uniform, comfortable temperature and presenting a difficult wall and/or ceiling diffuser mounting problem.
Various types of air distribution and mounting systems are known in the art. Typical of these systems is the "Plenum Air Diffuser Assembly" detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,623, dated Oct. 22, 1968, to R. R. Lambert; U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,425, dated Nov. 19, 1968, also to Lambert; U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,904, dated May 11, 1971, to Lambert; U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,546, dated Jul. 6, 1971, to Lambert; U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,032, dated Aug. 24, 1971, to Lambert; U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,243, dated Sep. 12, 1972, to Lambert; U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,666, dated Sep. 11, 1973, to Lambert; U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,667, dated Sep. 11, 1973, to Lambert; U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,652, dated Jul. 16, 1974, to Lambert; U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,269, dated Sep. 24, 1974, to Lambert; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,918, dated Jan. 24, 1984, also to Robert J. Lambert.
It is an object of this invention to provide ceiling clips for mounting and supporting flanged air diffusing devices in the ceiling or wall of a structure.
Another object of this invention is to provide ceiling and wall clips for mounting and supporting flanged air diffusing devices in the ceiling near the wall of a structure.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a new, improved and inexpensive mounting system for installing a flanged air diffused or bar in the ceiling, wall or ceiling and wall of a structure.
A still further object of the invention is to provide new and improved ceiling and wall brackets for supporting linear and modular flanged air bag systems, which brackets are simple to install and integrate into conventional ceiling and wall configurations.
A still further another object of the invention is to provide specially configured ceiling and wall brackets for mounting linear and modular air bag diffusers in the ceiling and/or wall of a structure, which brackets may be so arranged that they may be quickly and easily snapped onto or otherwise mounted in an existing ceiling or wall plenum air handling system at a desired location without the necessity of extensive custom design work in the ceiling support or wall system.
Another object of this invention is to provide new and improved ceiling and wall mounting brackets for a flanged-equipped linear and modular air bar having an improved, aesthetically pleasing, aerodynamic design which provides a high air volume at low pressure drop and low sound power levels, using an improved air slot design that facilitates a desirable "surface effect" in the air flow.
Still another object of the invention is to provide slidably engageable, specially configured ceiling and wall brackets for engaging horizontally-spaced flanges provided in modular air bars which are fitted with a pair of laterally slidable pattern controllers that facilitate comfortable air distribution in a room at reduced air volume with minimal air "dumping".
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a specially configured ceiling and wall bracket system for supporting a horizontally-flanged, manually-adjustable air bar diffuser which may be totally integrated with a suspended ceiling or wall system, wherein the device becomes either a fixed or removable component of the structure and does not necessarily require relocation with tenant improvement.
Another object of this invention is to provide wall and ceiling brackets for linear and modular air bar diffusers, which brackets are suitable in design to support the diffusers for use as a transition between different types of ceilings in a structure and for wall applications, as well as flat-mount applications in a wall or in a ceiling support system.
Still another object of this invention is to provide specially configured ceiling and wall brackets for engaging parallel, spaced horizontal flanges in linear and modular air diffuses or air bars which are characterized by a pair of vertically-spaced deflectors having facing, curved air channels therein and spaced by an air slot, with a pair of spacers provided in each end of the deflectors and also having pattern controllers laterally slidably mounted between the spacers for deflecting air flowing through the air bar across the curved air channels and through the air slot in a direction which is determined by the position of the pattern controllers. The brackets may be attached to the ceiling and/or wall of the structure with bolts, screws or like fasteners and are designed to slidably engage the bottom and top spacer seats of the air bar to support the air bar in a structure at any desired location.